


Stay Here With Me

by haoseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Touching, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, feeding a dry tag, seok has a fever and hao kinda ... kisses it better ?, the summary is dry bc the fic is short LOL n im also very bad at summaries, wrote this on a whim i miss seokhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoseok/pseuds/haoseok
Summary: Minghao comes home to Seokmin having a fever.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Stay Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> special thank you to bestie [kwanhoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanhoon) for choosing the prompt to this and betaing ! veyr much love to u cracker .
> 
> english is not my first language so there Will be grammar errors but plz be nice ab it 💔💔 thank u leave kudos if you liked it ^^ prompt is from [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/)

Seokmin let out a heavy sigh as he laid down on the living room pullout couch. He doesn’t know why he felt so weak and unmotivated. Shifting his position on the couch, he coughed a little. Pulling out his phone, he tried to text Minghao, but the light from the device almost burned his retinas, all the while giving him a splitting headache. He put it down while hoping Minghao comes home early from practice today.

To his luck, a few minutes later he heard a knock on the door and the sound of it opening, signaling Minghao’s presence in the house. Seokmin tried to get up, but sudden movements and lack of iron in his body didn't really work together and he fell back down on the couch with a light thump. Minghao must’ve heard it, because Seokmin hears the chinese walk towards the couch and squatted so his face levels Seokmin’s laid body.

“Are you okay?” Minghao asked with obvious worry in his voice.

Upon hearing Minghao’s soothing but slightly rough — he’s a part time dance teacher, after all — voice, Seokmin opened his eyes slowly and threw himself onto Minghao. “I don’t know. But I know I missed you.”

Minghao smiled his signature soft smile, pressed a gentle kiss on Seokmin’s temple and Seokmin melted into the kiss. “I missed you too.” Seokmin let go reluctantly, and Minghao pressed his forehead against Seokmin’s. The smile on the younger boy’s face faltered, concern replacing it. “You’re burning up, Seokmin. You have a fever.”

Seokmin frowned. “Really?” Minghao nodded and got up to go to the kitchen, but a hand stopped him. He turned around, and Seokmin pats the empty space beside him on the couch, implying that Minghao should join him. “Don’t go. Stay.”

Minghao sat on the couch. “But your fever, Seok.” Seokmin puts his arms around Minghao’s neck, tugging him down so he properly lies down. Seokmin kissed the corner of his lips.

“You had a long day, didn’t you? Come on.” Minghao sighed, giving in and pulled Seokmin into a hug, tucking the older’s head under his chin. Kissing Seokmin’s hair, he feels the other let out a content breath. Minghao smiled to himself, and the pair slowly drifted to sleep, engulfed in each other’s comfort and love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote this on august '20 and its now february '21. i just want to say that i do not ship them in the slightest. and if you do, i suggest you stop. they are real people, with real feelings and to ship them with others is not right
> 
> of course, i cannot control what you do but just a reminder that if you do take shipping seriously, please do not shove it into their faces. it's peculiar and immoral. anyway, i hope you liked the fic and have a great day


End file.
